The Devil's Dance
by quidditchandsonicscrewdrivers
Summary: Amelia Salvatore's life has been a whirlwind up until now, and that's not about to change anytime soon. Especially with 'the oldest vampire in the history of time' lurking in the shadows... Part II of The Salvatore Sister series.
1. Prologue

The Devil's Dance

Prologue

**Disclaimer: **_Guess what! Still don't own it. *sigh*_

**This is Part II of The Salvatore Sister series so I recommend you go and read Part I, although if you can't be bothered and just want to read this you can, I explain most of the crucial points here anyway. **

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_ Well, to say my life has been crazy as of late would be the understatement of the entire century – and I would know, I've lived through it. I know you know the whole story – well, most of it – Diary, but I'm going to write it all down anyway. Maybe that'll help me fathom the insaneness that has been my life. Well, first of all I'm a vampire. I was turned by a lovely vampire by the name of Katherine Pierce (the use of the word lovely was purely sarcastic, she's a bitch). I stayed with Katherine for five years and with the help of my good friend Henry, may he rest in peace, I managed to escape from Katherine and live a life of freedom – if you call being constantly haunted by blood-lust, homesickness and loneliness a life of freedom… Fast forward one hundred and fifty odd years and I'm back in Mystic Falls (my hometown) and I just so happen to run into the brothers I had thought were dead for over a century and a half. Damon and Stefan. Damon is my twin brother but looks older than me, it's complicated (basically we were sixteen when I ran away from home (again, complicated) and met Katherine Pierce and was turned, then nine or so years later Katherine came back to Mystic Falls and had an affair with both my brothers and turned them). So, now I will look sixteen forever while my twin brother looks twenty-three and my baby brother looks seventeen – we are a pretty messed up family. _

_ But things just kept getting crazier. Basically, Damon and Stefan are both in love with this girl called Elena who looks _exactly _like Katherine (who my brothers were both in love with way back when) so now there's a lame-ass feud between my brothers and I've somehow got myself stuck in the middle of it because I expressed my hatred of Elena from pretty early on (even though she's saved my life twice now – continue reading to find out the details). So yeah, that's that weird part. _

_Another weird thing that's happened is this guy called Tyler Lockwood. He's the descendant of a guy called Julien Lockwood who I knew (and was in love with) in 1855 and I'm still not sure whether it's Tyler I've fallen in love with or it's the memories of Julien I'm still in love with (yes, I have accepted I'm in love with Tyler – it was a 'I-only-have-a-few-moments-left-to-live-let's-analyse-my-whole-life' sort of thing… But I know nothing will happen between Tyler and I since the last time I saw him he was going back to his place with another girl (Aimee 'Slut' Bradley, grr) and whenever we're together we always end up having these really stupid arguments even though we both know we're totally into each other. To top all that off, I promised Tyler's now dead (and werewolf, I know, weird) uncle that I would look after Tyler and make sure he doesn't trigger the wolf gene that runs in his family. _And _a werewolf bite is fatal to a vampire so if by chance Tyler does trigger the curse (but I'm going to make sure that'll never happen), the guy I'm in love with could kill me with a single bite, woo party!_

_However, none of that tops the really, really weird thing that happened to me recently – and by recently I mean last night – I died. Like, not 'die-come-back-to-life-as-a-vampire' die because I've been there, done that, bought the freaking t-shirt. But die-die. Damon staked me. I know what you're thinking: your twin brother staked you? That's a bit strange. But no, Damon explained to me that there was this witch spirit manifested inside my mind and she made me do totally weird things and Damon had to stake me with an enchanted stake to get rid of the witch. I don't remember anything about the witch, not really anyway, Damon's filled me in on how there was a buzzing going on in my mind a lot of the time that meant the witch was making me do things, she made me turn up at Elena's and threaten to kill her, then she made me kidnap Elena's little brother. Apparently, only a Bennett witch has the power to do such magic – well that's what Stefan said Bonnie said so I'll take his word for it… Now I'm alive and everything's good again. Damon cried a lot when I stumbled downstairs. You should've seen everyone's faces when I walked into the drawing room, Stefan and Damon were sitting in front of the fire depressed as anything and Elena was comforting them (well, attempting to) and then I came down and said "what's with all the sad faces?" – Stefan looked like he was about to faint and Damon just burst into tears, god, I wish I'd had a camera. Even Elena hugged me in relief when she saw me, alert the media! But in all seriousness, it's nice to know my brothers care about me so much – that our feelings are mutual, y'know?_

_But anyway, that's been my life in a nutshell – well, the crazy side of it. I have a feeling, though, that things are going to get even crazier…_

_Until next time,_

_Amelia Salvatore_


	2. Reconciliation

The Devil's Dance

Chapter One - Reconciliation

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own it._

**I really hope this chapter is okay, and lives up to your expectations. Thank you so so so much for the incredible response to the final chapters of The Salvatore Sister and the prologue of this story. It means so much, thank you!**

* * *

I awoke with a start.

My immediate response was to take a great gasping breath, my lungs filling up quickly with oxygen as if they hadn't been functioning for a while. I sat up slowly in bed and ran a hand through my dishevelled hair in both confusion and aggravation. The dream I had just awoken from seemed so real, terrifyingly real. I couldn't remember much of the intricate details but I knew it had taken place in an old packing warehouse and that Damon, Stefan and (surprisingly enough) Jeremy Gilbert had all been there, and that the dream had ended with me being staked (although I couldn't quite remember how that had happened). Actually, the dream was so alarmingly real that I had a dull throbbing pain in my chest, just over my heart. Tentatively, I reached under my shirt and felt the skin in between my breasts where the pain was resounding from, half expecting to feel a puncture wound, but, of course, there wasn't one - I was still alive and breathing, obviously I hadn't been staked. It was then I realised that my shirt was the same one I had worn yesterday before I went to sleep... Actually, now that I really thought about it, I couldn't remember how and when I had went to bed and fell asleep last night...

Trying not to dwell too much on my apparent memory loss and the pain that still throbbed in my chest, I swung my legs out of bed, stood up and stretched out my limbs, finding them to be surprisingly stiff. Keeping my back muscles stretched, trying to ease the stiffness out of them, I headed out of my bedroom, across the hall and then down the stairs.

The scene I was met with when I made it into the drawing room will most likely be permanently ingrained in my memory.

Stefan was sitting on my favourite armchair with his head in his hands, his breathing coming out haggard and forced, his shoulders shaking in what looked to be silent sobs. Elena crouched on the arm of the chair beside Stefan, slowly rubbing his back in what I assumed was comfort. Damon was on his knees in front of the fire, an untouched bourbon in his hand, with his back to me, I couldn't see his face. What had happened that had brought my brothers and Elena into the state they were in? Did I fall asleep and miss something?

Despite my worry about what could have possibly happened to result in my brothers reacting in such a way, I asked in as sarcastic a tone as I could muster, "What's with all the sad faces?"

Elena and Stefan both hopped out of my armchair at the sound of my voice, as if the chair had decided to randomly electrocute them. Elena's brown eyes were as wide as dinner plates and Stefan's face had turned an unnatural shade of grey, in fact it was more green than anything, and I suddenly worried that he would ruin the antique rug by vomiting everywhere. But it was Damon's reaction that surprised me most of all: I saw that his shoulders tensed up through his dark grey shirt but apart from that involuntarily movement he kept his position on the floor, staring fixedly into the fire.

I stared into Elena and Stefan's shocked faces before I dared to ask, "What happened?"

"Amelia?" Stefan whispered, apparently ignoring my question, "Is it really you?"

"Um... yeah?" I answered dumbly, looking at my brother as if he had grown an extra limb out of his chest or something, "Who else would it be?"

"I can't believe it," Stefan murmured and then he smiled (wow Stefan smiled guys, like, actually proper smiled!), "It worked!"

And then he and Elena were smiling and laughing and then they were hugging me and I was really confused, because I mean even Elena was hugging me and laughing in what sounded a lot like relief - the very same Elena who hates my guts. Or so I thought.

"It actually worked!" Stefan exclaimed again as he placed a kiss to my temple.

"What worked? What's going on?" I asked them, my gaze shifting between the two of them as if I were watching a super speed tennis match.

"It's a long story, Amelia," Stefan told me, dismissing my questions with a nonchalant flick of his wrist.

"A long story I would very much like to hear, please," I replied, my voice coming out rather snappier than I had originally planned, my hands gravitating to nestle on my hips.

Stefan continued to study me and I could almost see the gears working in his mind, calculating exactly what he was going to say to me before he uttered, "Why don't you come and sit down?"

"Oh, is this a sit down worthy story?" I asked, cheekily, but headed over to the sofa nonetheless, noting that Damon had still not moved from his position on the floor, "Who died?"

I watched as Stefan and Elena exchanged a look before Stefan cleared his throat and answered, "Well... you did, Amelia."

My brow furrowed in confusion as I continued to stare at my little brother, that is until I started chuckling to myself, "Right, okay, next joke please."

"No, really, Amelia. You died."

And that was when Damon burst into tears. Yeah, you didn't read that wrong. Damon let out a gasping sob and stood up in a flash and turned to me, glistening tears sliding down his face.

"You know, I really hate you sometimes," Damon murmured, his voice was hoarse and strained, his face full of thunder but his eyes were soft despite this.

"I would say I do know that if I knew exactly what I'd done," I answered my twin, watching his movements as he went to take a step towards me but then changed his mind at the last minute, keeping a stance in front of the fire, "Because, I mean, me dying? _Come on_."

"Amelia," Stefan began in that serious voice of his, "You have to believe us. You did die. You were staked."

"Okay, am I dreaming?" I asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing," Damon responded.

"I can't have been staked," I continued, "I mean, I'm alive and breathing."

I watched as my brothers exchanged a sombre look before their gazes both flicked back to me simultaneously.

"I'll give you three some privacy," Elena piped up when neither of my brothers said anything, "Talk things out."

"You don't have to go-" Stefan began but Elena cut him off: "No, I really do. Jenna's expecting me back, and you guys really need to sort things out."

For the first time in, well, ever, I agreed with Elena. I watched her as she reached over and gave Stefan a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth before she stood up and walked over to me, placing an unsure hand on my shoulder before she declared, "I'm glad you're alright, Amelia."

Despite myself, and my prior (and present, I suppose) hated of her, I sent her a small smile of gratitude which she caught and returned. Without another word, she walked out of the drawing room, down the hall and out of the Boarding House, leaving a horrible silence in her wake.

"So, who's going to take the floor?" I asked both my brothers, "Because I would really appreciate it if at least one of you explained to me how it's possible I could've been staked but still be here."

I looked between my brothers, gauging which one of them was going to be the one to speak up and explain. Since Damon looked pretty much incapable of speech (at least he had stopped crying) at that moment, I turned to my younger brother and uttered his name in questioning, urging him to explain.

"Bonnie bewitched a stake," Stefan started, "That's why you're alive."

"Why did Bonnie have to bewitch a stake?"

"Because you had the spirit of a witch manifested inside of you - inside your mind."

"Uh-what?"

Stefan cleared his throat again and shifted uncomfortably on the couch before he spoke up once more, "For the past couple of weeks, you've been acting...odd. You were acting out, you had awful mood swings, memory loss, do you remember any of this?"

"Yeah... I remember I kept getting angry for no reason, over the stupidest things. And there were big blanks in my memory," I answered, "So, you're telling me that was because there was a witch inside my mind?"

"Yes," Stefan replied simply, "Bonnie told us that the witch used a talisman to project herself into your mind, something that meant a lot to you in your human life. So, we cancelled that out with the blood of a family member... But whoever's blood we used, well, he would... he would have to stake you with the bewitched stake."

"...Which one of you?..."

"I did," Damon said.

"Oh," I answered simply, staring at my lap, "I guess that explains the pain in my chest... And the weird dream I had."

"Weird dream?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, I had a dream, well, I can't really remember it all that well," I began to explain, "It was in this old packing warehouse, and you two were there and so was Jeremy Gilbert and I- I can't really remember anything else that happened beside the fact I was staked."

"Amelia, that actually happened," Stefan replied.

"What?"

"The- the witch inside your mind forced you to kidnap Jeremy Gilbert and hold him hostage in the warehouse off the road between Mystic Falls and Grove Hill," Stefan explained to me, "The witch made you threaten his life."

"Is Jeremy okay now?" I asked, worry suddenly lacing my tone.

"He's fine," Stefan told me, "He's at home. He knows exactly what happened, that you didn't mean any of it. He understands."

I just nodded slowly, taking all of this new information in. I really thought my life couldn't get any crazier, apparently it can. Was it really just earlier today that Damon had killed Mason? That Damon had thrown me out the house because he thought I was in league with Katherine?

"Damon," I began, "I want to talk about the fight we had before...well, before this happened."

"It really doesn't matter anymore, Amelia," Damon shook his head.

"No, it does," I said standing up and taking a step towards my twin, "I want you to know that I wasn't lying before, that the only time I've seen Katherine - since I ran away from her a century and a half ago - was the night she kissed you, at the mayor's memorial and then the morning after that, but all of those time was only for a second and I never-"

But Damon interrupted me, simply by saying: "I believe you."

"-told her anything, because I know how much you care about Elena and I would never...wait, what?"

"I believe you, Lia."

"What? Why? You have no reason to."

"Yes, I do," Damon countered, "Because you're my twin sister, and I should believe you over the manipulative bitch who ruined all of our lives."

I barely had time to utter his name in relief and gratitude before Damon had engulfed me in a hug, pulling me as close to him as was physically possible.

"Don't ever do that to me again," Damon whispered into my hair as he ran a hand through it.

"Says the one who staked me," I murmured against his chest, making sure to keep my tone light-hearted.

I felt Damon's laugh rumble throughout his chest and I couldn't help but smile. Maybe having a crazy witch inside your mind and being staked and dying as a result has it's uses...

* * *

After, you know, dying, I had really planned on having a quiet night in spending time with my brothers, maybe watching a bit of the late showings of _Takeshi's Castle _with a beer, but its Mystic Falls, is there even such a thing as a quiet night in? Not ten minutes after my brothers had explained everything to me did the phone ring with a frantic Elena on the other end. Apparently, her Aunt Jenna was in hospital since she had stabbed herself. At first, I thought Elena's aunt must be pretty damn stupid to walk into a knife before Elena started to ramble on and she explained that Katherine had phoned and told Elena she had managed to compel her aunt. Team Salvatore, zero, Team Katherine, a gazillion.

So, here I was sitting alone in my room, trying to keep out of everyone's way, and also trying my hardest not to eavesdrop on the conversation Elena and Stefan were having in the library, which just so happened to be directly under my bedroom. _Lucky me. _I think everyone knew what Elena was going to do when she came over, we all knew she was coming over to end things with Stefan, and the funny thing was that I didn't blame her in the slightest (I know, alert the media). For the first time, I related to Elena, she had a family to protect, and if she thought breaking things off with my brother was the way to do that then that was the right thing to do. That's the second time I've agreed with Elena tonight, talk about a crazy day. I guess, her saving my life twice means I somehow agree with her more, I don't know, maybe it's some sort of karma thing.

Therefore, with nothing else to do, I reached into the pocket of my leather jacket, that was thrown haphazardly over the end of my bed and fished out my phone. Finding Tyler's number easily in my beyond miniscule list of contacts, I pressed to send him a message and quickly typed: _'What are you doing right now? Do you think I could come over? x'_

The reply was almost instantaneous: _'Sure, come on over. Xx'_

Without further adieu, I gathered up my leather jacket, tugged it on and made my way out of the Boarding House, glad that I didn't run into either Stefan or Elena - post break-up teenagers was not what I really wanted to be dealing with right now (even though one of them wasn't really a teenager but a century and a half old vampire but you get my point).

It didn't take me long to reach Tyler's - the fact I had ran at vampire speed might have something to do with that - but by the time I got there I knew exactly what I was planning to do, what I had been wanting to do for a while now, since the night of the carnival really, because I had died tonight, and when you die your whole perspective on things change. I knew I had to do this, because I really am glad I didn't die before I got my chance to...

I stepped up to the door of the grand Lockwood Estate and rapped on the door three times, shifting my weight from foot to foot in anticipation. A minute or so later the door swung open and there was no going back: I practically leapt forward and smashed my lips against Tyler's.

Tyler's response was immediate as he grabbed my waist with both hands and pulled me flush against him, his lips prising mine open. Let's just say the kiss wasn't the neatest kiss I had ever had, it was all passion and need and lust and it was a long time coming. Tyler's tongue grazed along my bottom lip and I pulled him closer by the collar of his short, deepening the kiss even further. One of us groaned, I was almost certain it was him, but I really couldn't be sure.

When we finally parted for air, I couldn't help but smile and murmur against his lips, "I'm so glad it wasn't your mom who answered."

Tyler just smiled before his lips were once again on mine and he was lifting me over the threshold...


	3. Together At Last

The Devil's Dance

Chapter Two - Together At Last

**Disclaimer: **_yeah._

* * *

All I was conscious of was Tyler's arm around my waist and his breath in my ear. We were curled up on his bed, him holding me flush against his body as we enjoyed each other's company in silence. I could hear his heart thud against his rib cage in the silent air and I was glad to hear it was beating just as heavily and quickly as mine's was. Now, get your mind out of the gutter, we were both fully clothed, lying above Tyler's comforter, we had simply made out - a lot.

"You don't know how happy it made me that you finally came to your senses," Tyler muttered, breaking the silence, as he picked up my hand and started to play with my fingers.

"Believe me, I can imagine," I murmured, closing my eyes.

"What made you?" Tyler breathed out, still fiddling with my fingers.

"I don't know," I hummed, "A near death experience."

Tyler chuckled and I felt it rumble all the way through his chest, "Did you, like, trip or something?"

"Yeah," I lied, and smiled, turning to face him as I pulled myself closer against Tyler.

Tyler placed a tender kiss against my forehead before he leant back to look at me and I couldn't help but feel heat flush to my face under his gaze. I cleared my throat as I averted my own gaze down to his chest.

"So, what's going on with you and Aimee?" I asked awkwardly, unsure how to act as Tyler continued to study my features.

"Hmm?" Tyler hummed in confusion, as if he had been in some sort of trance.

"At the park, you left with her," I elaborated, still refusing to meet Tyler's eyes. Quite unable to believe the park renovation had only been this morning.

"There's nothing going on with me and Aimee," Tyler murmured, "Why you jealous?"

"No," I answered back immediately, unsure whether I was lying or not, "Just wondering whether I'm just the latest in a long line."

"Oh, Amelia, there's no one who compares to you," Tyler replied, his tone half sarcastic.

"Good to know," I half-smirked, finally lifting my gaze to meet my blue eyes with Tyler's brown, "So, what actually happened with you and her?"

"If you must know," Tyler began, "We made out, we didn't have sex. In all honesty, I only had anything with her because I wanted to make you jealous."

"Oh, Ty, I'm flattered," I smirked, watching with satisfaction as Tyler's cheeks flushed with colour.

"I didn't even realise you knew who Aimee was," Tyler mumbled, starting to play with my fingers again.

"Caroline Forbes told me about her after she saw her with her boyfriend," I explained, "I think the exact name she used was Aimee 'Slut' Bradley."

Tyler smirked, "Since she likes Matt I'm not surprised she was hanging around him."

I propped myself up on my elbow to look down on Tyler as he rolled over onto his back, "So is that the reason you didn't fuck her? She rejected you for Matt?"

"No," Tyler blatantly lied, more colour rushing to his face.

"It was, wasn't it?" I giggled as I planted a few light kisses along his jaw line and Tyler's hand brushed up my arched back to the hair at the nape of my neck.

"Rejection doesn't do well for me," Tyler mumbled with a sigh, closing his eyes as I continued to place kisses along his jaw and down his neck.

"Clearly," I giggled, running my tongue slightly over the hot skin just underneath the hem of Tyler's shirt.

Tyler's eyes snapped open and with a smirk and a giggle from me, he rolled us over and we buried ourselves in the bed and each other...

* * *

The next morning, I made my way through the front door of the Salvatore Boarding House, my bed-head untamed, and the clothes I had left the house in the day before wrinkled and creased, my make-up a disaster. I made my way into the drawing room and was surprised to see Caroline sitting on the couch and Damon pouring her a glass of blood.

"Good morning," I mumbled as I walked over and threw myself down on the sofa next to Caroline.

"Oh, nice to see you, Amelia," Damon replied, his tone somewhat sarcastic as he flashed a smirk in my direction.

Damon wasn't an idiot, I knew he knew exactly where I had been, and my untamed hair and wrinkled clothes from yesterday told anyone with half a brain what I had been up to. But, surprisingly, Damon said nothing of my appearance. Maybe it was the events of yesterday that kept him either getting mad or making an inappropriate/rude comment.

"What are you doing here?" I turned to ask Caroline, "Sorry, not in a 'get out of my house' way but a 'you'd never be here without good reason' way."

Caroline didn't have a chance to answer as my twin shoved the glass of blood in her face, muttering, "Here."

"I'm still shaking," Caroline mumbled mostly to herself and I took note of her quivering hands as she tentatively raised the glass of crimson fluid to her lips.

I was just about to ask her what had happened when my little brother burst through the door and asked the question first, "What happened?"

"Go ahead," Damon prompted, "Tell them. You're going to love this."

Stefan and I both stared at Caroline expectantly as she gathered herself together and said, "I saw Katherine today."

Stefan shifted uncomfortably and I felt myself automatically sit up straighter on the sofa.

"Where?" Stefan asked.

"At the grill," Caroline explained, "I just stopped by to...well, because I stalk Matt... Anyway, he was standing there, and god, he looked so hot. But he noticed me staring at me so he asked me if I needed a table and of course, I was only there to gawk at him so I told him I wasn't staying and that I just there to use 'the little girl's room'."

"Skip the teen drama and get to it," Damon commanded impatiently.

"Then I had to pretend to use the bathroom even though I didn't really have to go because I'm a doofus," Caroline continued.

"Wait a minute," I cut in, "Are you and Matt not together anymore?"

"Um, no, I ended it because well.."Caroline began uncomfortably before Damon interrupted.

"Get to it," he repeated.

"Sorry, yeah, so I was just in the bathroom, biding my time before I could leave it again when Katherine came in. I pretended to think she was Elena and then tried to run past her but she stopped me, I only knew it wasn't Elena because I knew she was at home. And then Katherine told me that she needed me to deliver a message," Caroline explained, more or less in one breath.

"What was the message?" Stefan asked.

"'Tell the Salvatores that I want the moonstone or I will rip this town apart until it rains blood'," Caroline quoted.

"Tell them the rest of it," Damon urged when Caroline stopped talking.

"Tonight, at the masquerade ball."

The four of us sat in a semi-uncomfortable silence for a good five minutes as we all pondered what Caroline had told us.

"She wants to do it in public," Stefan broke the silence, running a hand over his face, "Killing Mason threw her off guard."

"She's running scared," Damon replied, "What she did to Jenna was desperate. She's out of tricks."

"We can't underestimate her," I warned my brother, "We have to play this smarter than her."

"Can we just give her the moonstone so she'll leave?" Caroline asked, her voice coming out slightly squeaky.

"No, Katherine's not getting dick," Damon exclaimed, his voice sounding almost disgusted at the thought, "I'm going to go to the masquerade ball and I'm going to kill her, tonight."

"You're not gonna kill her," Stefan contradicted and I turned my head quickly to give my little brother an 'are you shitting me?' look.

"Don't give me that goody goody crap," Damon moaned.

"You're not gonna kill her," Stefan repeated as he went to stand in front of my twin brother.

"Really?" Damon asked.

"Because I am," Stefan answered, and my brothers smirked at each other.

"Not if I beat you to it, baby bro," I piped up from the couch. My brothers both turned to look at me simultaneously and their faces broke into twin grins.

* * *

I managed to shower, somewhat taming my hair in the process and change my attire to a simple pair of leggings and dark purple vest before I headed back downstairs to find more or less the whole team waiting downstairs. Alaric and Damon were standing over a table laden with weapons as Jeremy added more to it. Bonnie was standing, watching over everyone, a thick book in her arms, Caroline standing beside her friend, and Stefan was standing in front of the Bennett witch.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked, watching me as I slipped past her to stand next to my twin brother.

"We're gonna kill Katherine," Jeremy answered her.

"I can explain," my little brother said.

"Please," Bonnie replied.

"We're gonna kill Katherine," Stefan repeated with an unusual smirk on his face.

Beside me, Alaric held up one of the weird and frankly scary contraptions that lay on the table as everyone hovered over to the table to watch him as he started to explain, "This works with compressed air. The trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in a different size. For you, I recommend this," (directly this comment towards Jeremy), "It fits nicely under the jacket sleeve. You use the trigger when you're ready."

I watched on as Alaric demonstrated the way he would use the weapon and I imagined him showing the wooden stake through a vampire's heart. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed my brothers glance at each other before they both glanced at me, then back to each other.

"He wanted me to show him how to kill a vampire," Alaric explained with a shrug.

Over the next hour or two, we all sat bouncing around ideas for the best way to kill Katherine. During our discussions and debates I couldn't help but let my gaze hover over to both Jeremy and Bonnie. One I had held hostage not even twenty-fours previously, the other had saved my life, no matter how much she hadn't wanted to, I was grateful.

When we finally had our plan, I watched as Bonnie and Stefan left to have a quiet (well, not entirely quiet since I could still hear them, by the sounds of it Bonnie was still unsure about our arrangement) conversation in the corner and I took the opportunity to edge my way over to sit next to Jeremy.

"Jeremy, I'm sorry about what happened last night," I told him, hoping my sincerity was apparent.

"Don't worry about it, Amelia," Jeremy waved my apology off, "Your brother explained to me what happened. I knew you weren't being yourself."

"I didn't hurt you or anything did I?" I asked him nervously, "I mean, if I did, I really didn't mean it and I'm sorry."

"Seriously, Amelia, stop apologising," Jeremy replied, "You didn't hurt me, I promise."

I just sent him a small smile which he thankfully returned.

"Are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?" Alaric asked.

"No, I need you to stay with Elena," Stefan answered him, "I don't want her to know about this."

"Okay," Alaric nodded, although rather hesitantly, "Well, I'll make sure she doesn't leave my side."

"Alright," Stefan turned to address our whole party, "If anyone wants to back out, I'll understand."

"Yeah, cold feets speak now," Damon continued, "I don't want this going wrong if someone chickens out. Caroline?"

Everyone's attention turned to the blonde in the room, and we all almost breathed a sigh of relief when Caroline answered, "I won't. Look, she killed me. Fair's fair. As long as there's no werewolf running around..."

"Oh, I took care of Mason," Damon answered her with an amused smirk.

"As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn," I explained.

"Bonnie?" Stefan addressed the witch, "Are you with us?"

There was a long pause as everyone turned to look at Bonnie as she stared, unsure, at my little brother's face, "...But no one gets hurt."

"Except Katherine," Damon answered, "Tonight, Katherine gets a stake through her heart."

_Finally._

* * *

I didn't take long to get ready for the masquerade ball, but even still, I couldn't deny that I looked good. I was wearing the midnight blue dress Damon had shoplifted for me, it was strapless and short, usually too short for my taste, barely covering the top of my thighs. It pinched in at the waist, making me look even skinnier than I already did. It was simple, but I loved it. I had curled my hair delicately and piled my copious amounts of dark hair over the one shoulder. My make-up was simple bar my smoky eyes that made my blue eyes stand out. Overall, I was very happy with the result. Not to seem like a big-headed bitch.

"Knock, knock," Damon's voice sounded through the door as he opened it slowly, peeping his head around the corner.

"Hey, I could've been indecent," I snapped at him but smiled nonetheless, and then took in the sight of him wearing a simple black tux, "Very dapper."

"Thanks," Damon smirked, "You're not looking too bad yourself."

"Oh, please, you know I look hot," I smirked.

Damon just chuckled and shook his head, "I brought you this."

In my twin brother's outstretched hand there was an elaborate gold masquerade mask, encrusted with blue rhinestones in a swirled pattern and a single small, blue feather was stuck to the left hand side of the mask.

"Where did you get that?" I asked him incredulously as I stepped forward to take the mask from his hand.

"Let's just say our relatives knew how to party," Damon smirked.

"Thanks," I smiled at him, as I admired the mask.

"You look beautiful, Lia," Damon smiled down at me.

"That's more like it," I smirked, "Now, let's go kill the vampire bitch."

* * *

The masquerade ball was already very busy when my brothers and I arrived, both my arms linked through one of each of my brothers'.

"Do you see her?" Damon asked us both.

I shook my head quickly, still scanning the crowd as Stefan answered, "Nope. You're sure you can do this?"

"Who are you talking to?" Damon answered.

"Both of you. I mean, I had the chance to kill her and I hesitated."

"Well, that is the fork in the road between you and my gorgeous twin sister and myself, my friend. We don't hesitate."

"You spent one hundred and forty five years loving her," Stefan replied, "It could happen."

"_I _won't hesitate."

"Stef, you'd have to pay me a helluva lot of money not to take that stake and shove it through her heart," I told my brother, throwing a patronising smirk in his direction.

"Okay," Stefan answered, satisfied.

"So, all we have to do is wait for the signal," I told my brothers, "And until then, let's dance, Damon."

I unlinked my arms from my brothers' and then extended my hand towards Damon.

"It would be my honour, Lia."

Damon led me out to the dance floor and we entertained ourselves for a while, dancing whilst still keeping an eye out.

"Maybe I should die more often," I said to Damon.

"Hmm?" Damon murmured, his gaze falling down to mine from where he had been looking over my head.

"You've been weirdly nice to me ever since I 'died'," I elaborated.

"I'm always nice to you," Damon smirked.

"Yeah, nice in a 'I have to be nice to you since we were in the womb together, but really my niceness is covering how much of an insane dick I am'," I explained with a giggle.

"Wow, it's great to know you think so highly of me, Amelia."

"Well, we did share a uterus."

"Lovely."

Our fun didn't last long however, not that I was surprised by this, before Stefan made his way over to us, supporting a lifeless figure that I immediately recognised as Aimee 'Slut' Bradley.

"What the hell happened?!" I asked, staring at the obviously dead form of the girl who had unconsciously caused me grief barely yesterday.

"She's dead," Stefan answered, "Katherine."

"C'mon, let's get her out of here," chimed in Damon, forever the voice of reason.

Stefan effortlessly hoisted Aimee into his arms as Damon and I turned and started to lead our little brother towards the Lockwood mansion. A couple of curious eyes fell upon us and Aimee's lifeless form, and to appease their suspicious looks I explained, "She's had far too much to drink already. What a lightweight." to anyone whose gaze lingered.

We made our way back to Damon's car, and my twin and I kept an eye out for any onlookers as Stefan shoved the dead girl in the trunk of the car. Then hurriedly, we made our way back to the mansion, finding an empty room upstairs.

"We'll dump her later," Damon murmured when we were all in the room, each exchanging worried glances every few seconds.

"This is exactly what I didn't want, Damon," Stefan sighed, rubbing the heel of his palm into his forehead.

"Stefan, it's collateral damage," Damon tried, albeit terribly, to comfort our brother.

"Right, which is why we need to call it off," Stefan answered.

"_What?_" I snapped, turning on my younger brother.

"What? Why?" Damon exclaimed at the same time as me, "Who's hesitating now?"

Stefan looked away, looking uncomfortable.

"Hey! Don't do this to me. Don't do this to us!" Damon snapped, "This woman ruined our lives, she destroyed us! She took our sister away from us, caused us years of _agony. _Tonight, it ends. We can do it together. I've got your back. Lia and I both do. Alright?"

"Alright," Stefan hesitantly nodded, smiling gratefully at me as I grasped his hand with mine reassuringly.

"Now, let's go do this thing," I said to my brothers as I led them out of the room.

* * *

Bonnie had texted Damon to tell him which room she had enchanted, following the plan, my brothers and I all went into the bewitched room and waited. If Caroline followed through with her part of the plan correctly, Katherine would be joining us soon.

"Before this starts, Lia," Damon murmured in my ear as we waited, both anxiously and excitedly, "I just wanted to tell you to be careful."

"We both know I'm a better fighter than you," I smirked, "If anyone needs to be careful, it's you."

"Lia," Damon warned, his voice low and his gaze venomous, "Promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise."

Damon nodded thankfully as he went over to wait in the closet, weapons clinging to his arms. With a nod in Stefan's direction I went to my position behind the curtains next to the only window in the room.

Then out of nowhere, there came the sounds of footsteps and the slightly muffled sounds of two voices, two voices that I recognised as Caroline's and Katherine's.

"Why do you keep dragging me into this?" Caroline cried, and I could hear only half of her panic was faked, "I don't want any part of this."

"Shut up!" the awful sound of Katherine's voice commanded, "Which room is it?"

"It's that one," Caroline answered.

I could hear Katherine's high-heeled footsteps thud into the room.

"Where is she?"

Then the only sound that filled the room was the sound of Caroline's relieved laughter, "I did it. I really didn't think I'd be able to fool you but I did it."

Katherine rushed over to the door, and by the sound of it, was awfully confused when she couldn't reach Caroline who had been told to remain at the other side of the threshold, "What the...? Stefan?"

My younger brother had obviously made his presence known.

"Hello, Katherine," my brother greeted.

"Goodbye, Katherine," Caroline piped in, and the sounds of her walking away followed.

"You don't really think that you can kill me with that, do you?" Katherine asked, scepticism and a hint of amusement lacing her tone.

"No, but they can."

That was our cue. As I ripped my way through the curtain, stake poised to strike, Damon leaped forward from his hiding place in the closet. Damon sent one of the air compressed stakes in Katherine's direction, and I was ecstatic to see it lodge itself in her back. I lunged forward and met Katherine head on, sparring with her, meeting everyone of her strikes with one of my own, the both of us ducking and diving away from every blow we tried to land on the other. Thanks to my distractions, Stefan managed to plunge one of the smaller stakes into Katherine's arm. I backed up and watched as Katherine ripped the wooden weapon out of her arm, with no signs it had even affected her on her face. Katherine then proceeded to fire herself at Damon, the stake that had been pushed into her arm ready to strike. Stefan reached to grab her but I was quicker, pulling her with all my might away from my twin, the both of us tumbling to the floor rather ungracefully. Katherine was quicker to recover than I was however and she was soon turning around, the stake in her hand aligned with my heart. Stefan came to my rescue quick enough, grabbing Katherine from behind and pinning her to the floor, his hand grasping her throat to hold her in place as Damon hurried forward with the stake ready.

"Stop!" the frantic voice of Jeremy Gilbert broke the tense silence, "You're hurting Elena! Everything you're doing is hurting Elena."

Damon froze from his position above Katherine, and I watched as the bitch smirked in great satisfaction as she shoved my brothers off of her. I silently cursed my new found debt to Elena, she had saved my life twice so far, I figured I owed her.

"You think you three are the only ones with a witch on your side?" Katherine asked menacingly, "Wrong. And something tells me my witch is better than your witch."

I was watching Katherine as she ripped the stake from my twin's hand as my brothers both watched Jeremy.

"Jeremy, go check on Elena," Stefan commanded, "Make sure she's okay. Go!"

"Let's all make sure poor Elena is okay," Katherine mocked and then positioned the stake, point down in the middle of her palm, "Just a little bit of pressure..."

Stefan leaped forward and smacked the stake out of Katherine's hand, I watched helplessly as it went clattering to the floor. Katherine, however, had already planned her next move, she quickly retrieved the stake from its position on the floor, grasping it in both hands, she positioned it directly in front of her stomach.

"This is really gonna hurt," she murmured as she pulled the stake back towards her stomach with undeniable force.

"Wait!" Damon cried, just before the stake came into contact with her stomach.

Katherine smirked happily and planted herself down on the sofa, "Now, about that moonstone..."

The three of us watched on as Katherine's eyes shifted between us, looking at us all with a mocking glint in her eye.

"How quaint, a little reunion," she sighed, "The four of us, together at last."

_This was going to be a long night..._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

_Sorry this took so long and that it's so bad. I hate to say it but I've been feeling completely uninspired by The Vampire Diaries as of late but I felt like I had to get this out for you. Don't get me wrong, I still love it.  
Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter! You guys are amazing!_

_Please review! _

_-Megan_


	4. Katherine's Demise

The Devil's Dance

Chapter Three - Katherine's Demise

* * *

"The four of us together, just like I always imagined," Katherine sneered mockingly at each of us, "The brother who loved me too much, the one who didn't love me enough and the little sister I always wanted."

"And the evil, slut vampire who only loved herself," Damon sneered back as he continued to pace a short space of our new prison.

"What happened to you, Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite," Katherine responded with a patronising smirk.

"Oh, that Damon died a long time ago," he answered.

"Good. He was a bore." Katherine quipped back and I just rolled my eyes dramatically as Damon's smirk was wiped from his face.

"Oh, why don't you two stop antagonizing each other," Stefan moaned.

"Where is the moonstone?" Katherine asked again, stupidly believing we would have had a change of heart and would give it up to her.

"What do you want with it?" was Stefan's reply.

"Does Elena enjoy having you two worship at her alter?" Katherine supplied, a knowing glint in her eyes.

The awkward tension in the room that had suddenly sprung up was too much for me so I chided Katherine with, "Wow, that was really desperate, Katherine."

"Don't you think that we can see right through you?" Stefan continued.

"So, it doesn't bother you that Damon's in love with your girlfriend?" Katherine tried again, sounding just as pathetic and desperate as before.

"Oh, stop it," I sighed.

"Or what, _Mia_?" Katherine asked, and I noted the deliberate use of Tyler's nickname for me, something she was very aware of, as she finally turned on me, "You'll hurt me? We all know you can't do that without hurting Elena, and I know you don't have any troubles about _that_, but I'm sure your brothers do."

I just growled at her. She smirked.

"Come on, Stefan," Katherine challenged, getting up from her seat on the couch, "Everything that I feel, Elena feels. So go ahead." Her gaze shifted over to my twin brother and she continued, "Or better yet, kiss me Damon. She'll feel that too."

"You know," Stefan piped up, trying to diffuse the tension in the gaze Katherine and Damon were sharing, I didn't know if it was sexual or awkward or just plain hatred, "This whole Mason thing has me a bit confused. Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires, so what's in it for you?"

When Katherine appeared to be making no move to answer Stefan's question, Damon piped up, teasing and challenging Katherine, playing with her at her own game, "Sorry about your pet wolf. You should have been sure to keep him on a tighter leash."

"I'll have to remember that for next time," Katherine responded, giving no signs that Damon's teasing had had any effect on her, "He's not the only wolf in town. Isn't that right, Mia?"

"You keep the hell away from Tyler," I threatened, taking an aggressive step towards Katherine as Stefan reached forwards and put a comforting and warning hand on my shoulder.

Katherine just laughed that irritating, melodic giggle of hers as she studied me, "How do the overprotective brothers feel about that? Last night Mia was banging a werewolf, I mean, if he were to turn he could kill her with one bite. You didn't get too kinky last night, did you, Mia?"

The only response I could think of was to grind my teeth together, Stefan's hand had involuntarily tightened on my shoulder and Damon was all of a sudden looking alarmingly pale. Again, Katherine laughed as she took in everyone's response

"So, how was he, Mia?" Katherine continued, her smirk growing wider and wider, "A passionate lover? Gentle? Rough and kinky?"

"Yeah, he screwed me right into the mattress, all night," I mumbled a reply, knowing she would hear, willing to play along with her sick little game.

"Damn it! Where is that witch?" Damon grumbled and groaned, desperate to move on from the topic of his younger twin sister's sex life.

"We could play charades," Katherine suggested teasingly.

"You bargained the moonstone," Stefan mumbled to himself, averting the conversation back to the goddamn rock.

"What did you murmur over there?" Damon asked, obviously having heard him, he just wanted Stefan to explain.

"When you made a deal with George Lockwood, to help fake your own death, you told me that you gave George something he needed," Stefan realised, "It was the moonstone, wasn't it?"

I let my mind wander to George Lockwood, who had been Julien's oldest brother, he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, I could hardly imagine him plotting with Katherine.

"Good for you, Stefan," Katherine smirked, "Two plus two. And it would've worked, except that people found out I wasn't in the tomb." Her gaze then shifted to Damon, "Thanks to you, by the way. Have I mentioned how inconvenient your little obsession over me has been?"

"You and me both, honey," Damon replied.

"Why do you need it back?" Stefan asked.

"I love you in a suit," Katherine responded, teasingly avoiding the question, "So dashing."

"What were you doing with it in the first place?" Stefan continued.

"You're wasting your breath, Stefan," Damon warned our brother with a sigh.

"Unless it wasn't yours to begin with," Stefan carried on, ignoring Damon's warnings, "In 1864, you faked your death. Who were you running from, Katherine?"

I watched as Katherine looked over at me quickly and said, "Why don't you ask, sweet, little Amelia."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I deadpanned back.

"Who were you running from, Katherine?" Stefan repeated, a smirk on his face because he knew he had guessed right.

"In 1987, you were in Chicago," Katherine said, turning her attention back to my younger brother, "At a concert of all places, with that wench Lexi. Come on, Stefan, don't look so surprised. Of course I checked in on you over the years. You were standing in the front row, dancing all night. You were watching Bon Jovi, and I was watching you."

"Who were you running from?" Stefan asked yet again but Katherine's only response was to mouth the words 'I love you' at him.

Who _was _she running from? And more importantly, why did that have anything to do with me? I didn't have the foggiest idea who Katherine could possibly be afraid of, and as far as I was aware Katherine had never told me who she had been running from.

"Is that why you always had an entourage of vampires with you?" I piped up and all eyes turned to me, "Why you had us constantly on the move? You thought that if the big baddie who was chasing you come a-knocking you could use a couple of us as diversions while you scarpered?"

Katherine smirked at me, a knowing look in her eyes, as if she knew something that I didn't know, something that concerned me alone, "I suppose, in hindsight, that was everyone's sole purpose."

"So, you turned us all because you wanted to throw us into the lion's mouth if your precious life was threatened?" I asked, "After all that crap you spouted about us being a family."

"Amelia, you know me better than anyone in this room," Katherine answered, for once her face stoic and free of her infuriating, patronising smirk, "Hell, you may know me better than most people on this Earth. You should know by now that I always look after number one over anyone else. But I turned you because I wanted a little sister. You _were _my little sister. But that didn't mean I wouldn't throw you to 'the big baddie' if I had to."

And then she giggled to herself at some private joke that only she was in on and I heard her mumble, "How ironic." Before she continued, "You know, we're missing the party. I'll have one of those."

As Katherine and I had been conversing, Damon had made his way over to the drinks table and was pouring himself a scotch, "Right away, Miss Katherine," was his reply.

We watched as Damon handed Katherine the newly poured scotch and she raised it to her lips, and suddenly Damon had her pressed up against the wall, a stake in hand. Stefan and I both jumped in surprise and stared wide-eyed as Damon lowered the stake, daringly.

"No, no!" Stefan called, panic apparent in his voice and eyes, "Damon, don't!"

"Yes, Damon, please," Katherine giggled as if there wasn't a stake an inch away from her heart.

"The second the spell is lifted, I'm gonna drive a stake right through your heart," Damon threatened down at Katherine who only continued to smile.

"God, you're hot," Katherine sighed, "When did you get so hot?"

And then we weren't alone anymore. In the doorway stood a dark-skinned, dark-haired woman who I could only guess was Katherine's witch. But the most alarming thing about this picture was that the witch had the moonstone in hand. _Dammit, Bonnie, you had one job._

"Katherine," the witch greeted, her voice sounding oddly ethereal, "The spell on this room has been broken. You're free to leave."

"Thank God," Katherine muttered, pushing Damon away from her with next to no effort.

"When I hand this over," the witch gestured to the moonstone she held in her palm, "My debt to you is over."

"Done," Katherine answered without hesitation.

"I owe you nothing," the witch continued, wanting assurance.

"I said done. Give it." Katherine demanded, harshly.

"I wouldn't do that," Damon warned the witch.

We all watched with her hearts in our throats as the witch slowly pressed the white rock into Katherine's outstretched palm. But the second the cool surface of the rock made contact with Katherine's hand, the older vampire began to choke, as if all air had been stolen from her lungs. We watched, frozen in shock, as Katherine struggled for breath, strangled, desperate attempts for breath ripping from her throat.

"Wait, Elena!" Stefan was the first to regain the power of speech, as he stepped forward, panicked.

"Elena's fine," the witch answered coolly, her eyes fixed on the choking vampire as she fell to the floor, and I couldn't help but admire how much of a complete bad-ass she was, "The spell is broken. She'll heal quickly, Bonnie's with her."

So Sabrina and Broom-Hilda had met, I didn't even want to think about what those two could do if they got together. One witch was bad enough, thank you.

"I apologise for my involvement," Broom-Hilda finished, and with a flick of her long dark hair, she turned and walked away, leaving us in silent awe of her.

I turned to look at my brothers in surprise and somewhat relief as Katherine finally slipped into unconsciousness.

"What do we do with her?" I asked, my voice sounding oddly weak.

There she was. The woman who had ruined all of our lives and had torn our family apart was lying unconscious and incredibly vulnerable and helpless at our feet. I had imagined it would have felt better.

"We put her where she belongs," Damon supplied, "Where she should've been for the past one hundred and fifty years. The tomb."

I nodded once and looked towards Stefan who appeared to not have any disagreements as he stared down at the woman who had caused him such grief, who had made his life hell. He didn't look any happier or relieved than I felt myself.

* * *

I had planned to help Damon put Katherine in the tomb, wanting to finally lay her to rest, say goodbye to the vampire who had haunted me for the past century and a half, but the text alert sound on my phone ruined all plans I may have had:

_'Tyler's dad's study. Come ASAP'_

Closing the text I had received from Caroline, I turned tail and more or less flew out of the room we had been confined to for the past... I didn't even know how long (time flies when you're forced into the presence of the person you hate most in this world). I tore along the corridors of the Lockwood mansion, panic rising within me. I had no idea what could have possibly happen but I had the strongest idea that it was about Tyler, and that something terrible had happened. Call it instinct.

When I made it to the corridor outside Tyler's dad's study, Carol was just leaving the room with a solemn expression on her usually painfully smiling face. My worst fears had been realised, it had to be about Tyler, but I knew nothing seriously bad had happened to him, that was at least something.

"Amelia, maybe you shouldn't..." she warned as I came to a stop in front of her, I watched her glance unsurely back into whatever lay waiting for me in the study of her late husband.

"I have to see him," I countered, my voice sounding sure and for the first time I didn't use my teenage girl imitation toward her.

If she was shocked by the sudden change in my persona and voice she didn't show it as she studied my concerned face knowingly before she muttered an "okay".

Without another word I hurried past her and stopped at what I found in the study. A girl who I vaguely recognised (I'm sure I had seen her around town, maybe at The Grill or at one of the town events I had been attendance at) was lying stone cold dead on the floor, with Tyler standing with his back to her, his head in his hands. I wasn't stupid, I could put two and two together, and the conclusion I came to was definitely not good.

"Tyler?" I voiced hesitantly, my voice soft and small.

Tyler spun around as quick as humanly possible (although I guess he wasn't entirely human anymore) and then breathed out my name as he hurried towards me, his body hitting mine hard as he almost burrowed himself into my arms, his breaths coming out shaky as if he was sobbing without tears.

"It's okay, _shh_, it's going to be okay," I soothed as I cocooned his large body as best as I could in my thin arms and stroked the hair at the nape of his neck.

"It was an accident, Mia," Tyler breathed into my neck, his voice coming out desperate and panicked, "She came at me with a knife, I didn't mean it, but then she was dead and oh my god-"

"Tyler. Please. It's going to be alright, okay?" I answered, trying my best to sound and look comforting as I pulled away and rested my forehead against his, looking into his almost wild eyes, "It was an accident. We'll figure it all out, okay? Everything's going to be fine."

"It's not, Mia," Tyler replied in a small voice as he screwed up his eyes, his forehead still pressed hard and desperately up against mine, "You wouldn't understand. I'm so scared."

I knew exactly what he was talking about, but he didn't know that so the best I could do was to place a soft kiss against his forehead before pulling him flush against me again. I didn't want to understand how scared he was, I guess the emotions he was feeling were similar to that of when I had been turned into a vampire, killing someone in the process. It was a feeling I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy (okay, maybe Katherine).

"Matt's in the car, sleeping things off," a new voice interrupted the silence (bar Tyler's shaky, sob-like breaths) that I immediately recognised as Caroline's, "Oh, sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"No, it's fine," I pulled away from Tyler to smile at my blonde friend. I couldn't help but notice Tyler had completely sobered and was now wearing a 'tough-guy' façade.

"Anyway, as I was saying, Matt's in the car, sleeping it off," Caroline explained, "I'll deal with him; I don't want him involved in any of this."

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked dubiously, staring at Caroline as if she had grown another head.

"I'm fixing a very bad situation," Caroline responded, "That's why I text you, Mia - well, apart from y'know being here for Tyler - but I need your help, I don't know what I'm doing, and if what I'm doing is right or-"

"You're doing great, Care," I answered, interrupting before she went full-blown panic attack, "Thanks for, y'know, letting me know."

"Don't drag Mia into this, please, Caroline," Tyler piped up, "I don't see why you're helping me. I did this. I killed her."

"No, you didn't mean it. I know you didn't," I tried to calm him, "I think it'll be best if..."

"But she's dead!" Tyler cut me off, "You don't understand what that means, neither of you do."

"Actually, Ty," I replied, keeping my voice as soft as was possible, "I think we do."

"No, you don't," Tyler disagreed again, "Maybe you should leave, Mia. I don't want you involved in this. Maybe you should both just leave-"

"How's your wound?" Caroline supplied and my gaze snapped to the blonde.

"Wound?" I asked.

"Sarah stabbed his shoulder," Caroline explained, her voice sad. I assumed Sarah was the dead girl.

"It's fine," Tyler gasped out in disbelief, his hand on his shoulder under the fabric of his shirt, "Actually, it's..."

"Healed?" I cut in, looking at Tyler expectantly.

"Y-yeah..." Tyler stammered, confusion etched deep into his face, "How did you...?"

Caroline and I just exchanged a solemn glance before we both looked back to Tyler. Things had just got a _helluva_ lot more complicated...

* * *

Later that night, after Caroline and I had ensured Tyler got to his bed safely and that Matt had been dropped off at his house, the two of us headed back to Caroline's, both completely and utterly wrecked.

"Well, today turned out very different to how I imagined it would be when I woke up this morning," Caroline laughed lowly without much humour as we both sat down in Caroline's car again after letting Matt into his house.

"I thought by the end of the night Katherine would've been dead and Tyler would've still been human," I muttered, staring out the window as Caroline drove us down the road towards her house.

"Well, Katherine will be locked away in the tomb and we'll sort this thing out with Tyler," Caroline assured me, "It'll be hard, but we'll help him. I can't imagine how he must be feeling right now..."

"Me neither," I murmured, "I imagine similar to how we felt when we first turned."

"Yeah..." Caroline agreed with a sigh and the rest of the drive was silent as we both pondered what would become of Tyler now that he was a fully fledged werewolf.

* * *

When we got back to Caroline's house and had hurried up to her room (Caroline's mother was still out dealing with Sarah's death, I assume letting her parents know) Caroline passed me pyjama short shorts and a matching tank top as she changed into her own pair, they were a little big for me but they were cute as I studied the little pattern of bows on the shorts.

"What was Sarah like?" I asked as I climbed into the right hand side of Caroline's bed, pulling my hair up into a messy bun at the top of my head.

"She was a nice girl," Caroline supplied, as she pulled the covers back and hopped into the left hand side of her double bed, "She could be a bitch when she wanted to be but then again so can most girls. I can't imagine her wanting to hurt Tyler, I mean she was drunk, but she wouldn't _stab someone_."

I sat silently and pondered this before I added, "And Matt attacked Tyler as well. Now he may have been drunk, but who actually attacks their best friend for no reason?"

"Matt wouldn't have attacked Tyler!" Caroline defended her ex-boyfriend, her voice sounding almost manic, "He wouldn't have! Matt's nothing like that, no amount of alcohol in the world would make Matt attack someone for no reason."

"Maybe it wasn't alcohol..." I murmured thoughtfully to myself.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked, "Like LSD or something?"

"No, no!" I replied, giggling slightly at Caroline's comment before I quickly sobered, "I mean, when Damon, Stef and I were in the room with Katherine she mentioned something about Mason not being the only werewolf in town. And what was Katherine doing with a werewolf anyway? What I'm getting at is, maybe Katherine needed a werewolf for something and after Mason was killed she turned to Plan B and decided to make herself a new one?"

"Oh my god," Caroline muttered, "That totally makes sense! Katherine compelled Matt to attack Tyler!"

"And she's Katherine, she will always have a back-up plan, and that back-up plan will have a back-up plan," I told the blonde, an unexplainable excitement rising in my voice, "So Katherine somehow got to Matt and compelled him to attack Tyler, maybe she told him not to stop until he kills him. And _then _as a precaution compelled this Sarah chick to do the same, but only attack Tyler if Matt doesn't do the job."

"Wow," Caroline muttered, "That explains a lot. I wonder how many people Katherine got to, it's scary what she can do."

"Well, she'll be locked away in the tomb by now," I told her, "I hope she rots for all eternity. Serves her right."

"You were really brave today," Caroline said.

"Huh?"

"Remember you told me that you weren't sure if you would be able to kill Katherine if the time came," Caroline explained.

"Yeah, but I didn't kill her."

"No, but you were prepared to," Caroline responded, "And you would have had there not been that stupid spell on Elena. Oh my god, I completely forgot about Elena! I hope she's alright."

"The witch, the other Bennett witch, said she would heal quickly," I assured a now frantic Caroline, "She'll be with Bonnie or Stefan or someone."

"I should call her to see if she's alright," Caroline murmured, picking her phone up from where she had it charging on the nightstand.

I stayed silent as I watched Caroline click to call Elena and placed the phone to her ear, listening as it rang out.

"She might be asleep," I supplied, as Caroline's face became dismayed as it went through to voicemail, "She went through a lot tonight, she's probably sleeping it off."

"Maybe," Caroline murmured, and then beamed at me, "Okay, I say we watch a movie. _The Notebook _is a definite for a girly sleepover."

"_The Notebook_?" I asked, "I've never seen it."

"Oh, you haven't lived!" Caroline cried as she hopped off her bed and hurried over to her shelf full of DVDs, it was like rom-com central over there (_The Princess Diaries, Pretty Women _and _When Harry Met Sally _were just a couple of the titles I could read with my heightened vision).

"I'll need to get tissues!" Caroline cried, her excitement reminding me of a puppy's, "It's so sad!"

"Caroline, I won't cry," I told her, "I just don't cry at movies. I prefer books, I guess."

"That's because you're an old lady and movies weren't around when you were a human," Caroline quipped back and I rolled my eyes, "I _promise _you that you will cry at this movie."

"I _promise _you I won't."

I was wrong. "_If you're a bird, I'm a bird_", that line killed me.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

_Aw Amelia at her first sleepover, how cute. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I'm sorry once again for the ridiculous wait but I promise, no matter how long the wait between chapters I will always come back to this story, I'll always update!_

_Thanks for the reviews I received for last chapter! I am so grateful for all your comments! _

_I wonder if any of you picked up on the little hints I left for future plot twists in this chapter? _

_THANKS AGAIN!_


End file.
